Swimming Lessons
by Pseudorific
Summary: "Nico, can you swim?" he blushed furiously and looked away. I gripped his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'll teach you how!" He panicked as he went out further and threatened to go under, but I grabbed his arm and kept him above water, still smiling. "See? I'm here." I winked and he panicked again, but this time he stayed above water on his own. My smile widened.


"_I would want to read a fic where Percy teaches Nico how to swim. (I honestly don't know if Nico can swim but it would be sweet.)" – RabbitsAreAwesome's review on "Snowy Slopes and Hot Cocoa"_

Ask and you shall receive. Lovely idea by the way. ;) 

* * *

It wasn't often that demigods got time to themselves or even spare time to begin with, so it came as a surprise when we – Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico and me – were given a week's leave of absence from our normal duties. What wasn't surprising, however, was how bored we were when we had no duties or quests to do.

We had long since grown tired of the climbing wall, even with the lava feature: we had all beaten our records on it twice at the very least – Thalia had beaten hers around four times. Annabeth and Nico had frequented the training field to the point where the majority of the camp avoided it during the day and Grover had been essentially banished from the forests by his girlfriend, Juniper. In short, we had done almost everything there was to be done around camp.

Almost everything. We got shooed away by the other campers, who were just as fed up with our boredom as we were, and relocated from our cabins to the beach. Thalia had headphones in and was listening to music – punk rock, knowing her – while Annabeth and Grover were caught up in a conversation about Gods-know-what and building an elaborate sandstructure (calling it a sandcastle wouldn't be doing it justice – that thing was detailed!). I was in the water floating on my back and soaking up sunlight with my eyes closed gently, being rocked gently by the waves. A light splash brought me out of my daydream and I looked up, spotting Nico sitting in the shallows in his black shorts.

"'Sup Nico? It's a lot better in the deeper end y'know." I smiled, beckoning him closer. He frowned and shook his head.

"I'm alright Perce, the shallows are fine enough for me." What was that in his voice? A flicker of apprehension, of nervousness? I swam closer, curiosity etched on my face.

"What's wrong Nico?" I pried, drifting to a stop next to him. He cast a glance downwards at me and looked away, bringing his knees up to his chest and securing his arms around them.

"It's nothing," he said. "I just prefer shallow water."

"Nico, can you swim?" he blushed furiously and looked away. I gripped his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'll teach you how!" I swam out deeper, his attention on me completely, and demonstrated a breast stroke. "This is probably the easiest for a beginner. If you take your time and kick your legs slowly, you won't go under and even if you did, I'm here so you'll be fine." Nico snorted in amusement.

"How reassuring. Percy Jackson will surely save me if I go under!" he said sarcastically. I grinned and winked over at him.

"Perks of being a son of Poseidon and all." he snorted again but slowly rose to his feet and gradually made his way into the deeper end. His progress was slow but sure and I swam out to meet him halfway. He panicked as he went out further and threatened to go under, but I grabbed his arm and kept him above water, still smiling.

"See? I'm here." Nico clutched to my arm with an iron grip and I pulled him in closer, keeping us both up and soothing him. "Nothing to worry about. Just a bit of water."

"Says the half-boy half-fish." Nico flailed slightly, fighting to keep up. I let him go and kicked back a bit away from him.

"Damn right." I winked and he panicked again, but this time he didn't go under. It took several seconds for this revelation to hit him but when it did he actually did go under. I dove under and swam to him, laughing all the while. "Told you I'd teach you how to swim." I said while still under water. His eyes widened and we kicked for the surface.

"Now that was just showing off, talking and breathing underwater."

My smile widened.

"Want me to teach you how to do that next?"


End file.
